


One Enchanted Evening

by StannisIsTheOneTrueKing



Category: Snowpiercer (TV 2020)
Genre: 2x04 AU, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29849643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StannisIsTheOneTrueKing/pseuds/StannisIsTheOneTrueKing
Summary: LJ and Alex watch the balloon rising together.
Relationships: Alexandra Cavill/Lilah "LJ" Folger Jr.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

LJ and Alex sat together in the watch tower of Snowpiercer, as the train waited to hear from Melanie for a connection to the weather station. They could see the Northern lights high above them, illuminating the frozen world as the red Wilford Industries balloon floated higher and higher into the night sky.

“Tell me, Alex.” LJ started, turning to the younger woman. “What is it like, on Big Alice, with _him?_ ”

“Well, what do you want to know?” Alex asked, tilting her head slightly, ignoring the balloon for now to focus on the other woman with her.

“Everything.” LJ told her, leaning forward, a hunger in her eyes. “What is it like to know him? Is he everything they said he was? I didn’t know him too well when I was younger, I need to know if he can help me.” LJ stated.

“Help you, how?” Alex asked, confused. What did she think Wilford could do for her up here? Wilford wanted the train, sure, but he didn’t have it yet.

“I want my old life back. I want to be back in First Class again, waited on again, and back in luxury. Sure, it sounds petty, but I’m not used to the life most of the rest of the train have, and they all hate me down train. I need to be back up there, and my family has always been loyal to Wilford, the entire journey so far, we stayed loyal.” LJ explained to Alex, looking panicked. Alex fixed her with a frown.

“Why would I help you? Maybe you need to learn some humility.” Alex taunted her, seeing the balloon rising in the distance, she decided she had to go, before Dubs missed her too much, she needed to get up train. She turned around and headed towards the door.

“I need my life back, Alex.” LJ said in a tone Alex hadn’t heard before, Alex turned to see LJ still sat there, eyes glistening as she looked at Alex, tears running down her cheeks. Alex felt herself feeling bad for LJ and moved back into the room, sitting down across from her again.

“I’m sorry, LJ. For everything.” Alex told her earnestly, giving her a small smile as she looked at LJ, as if she was a puzzle to figure out, staring into her eyes, trying to work her out.

“It’s not your fault.” LJ gave her a small smile and a laugh, wiping her tears and staring into Alex’s eyes as well, noticing the inquiring look within them, and feeling a smirk work its way onto her face.

“So, what’s with that look?” LJ asked her, as she saw Alex blush and grinned.

“W-What look?” Alex asked, crossing her arms defensively.

“You know.” LJ said coyly, inching closer to the smaller woman.

“Know what?” Alex questioned.

“The way you’re studying me, examining me.” LJ said, the distance between them only inches by now, looking down at her quarry, blue gazing into brown.

“I-I have to go..” Alex weakly stuttered as LJ prowled even closer to her, taking Alex’s hands softly in her own, as Alex gulped.

“Now, why would you want too? Just look at the Northern lights, they’re stunning from down here, aren’t they?” LJ asked, keeping a hold of Alex’s hands as she gazed up, drawing Alex’s gaze up to them.

“Yes...” Alex breathed, her face bright red. “But I need to go...stuff to do...”

“Oh, like what?” LJ asked, letting go of Alex’s hands and cupping her face, bringing her eyes down to look at LJ, as LJ gave her a wink.

“I can’t say.” Alex told her, as LJ licked her lips, drawing Alex’s attention to them. She could feel her cheeks reddening even more if it was possible, and oh, she knew she was in it deep.

“Is it something top secret? You can tell me, all about it, Alex.” LJ teased her, her breath hot over Alex’s face, and Alex felt herself shuddering with anticipation over it.

“I-I-I can’t.” Alex protested weakly.

“Why not?” LJ pouted, keeping her hands over Alex’s face, seeing the other woman wasn’t protesting at all, she gave her a small smile.

“I just can’t.” Alex told her, trying to take her eyes off of LJ, as LJ leaned in, gently brushing her lips against Alex’s.

Alex felt like a lightning bolt had entered through her mouth, moving through her head, infecting her brain, scrambling all of her brains, all of her senses, as she felt LJ pull her in close, pressing her lips against hers again, Alex felt her mouth open of its own accord, felt LJ’s mouth open as well, and her tongue slip in, finding Alex’s, as Alex let LJ take the lead.

LJ pushed Alex towards the door, pressing her against it, not breaking her grasp on the younger woman as she did, Alex gasped as she felt the cool metal of the door on her back, as LJ deepened the kiss further, Alex could feel herself struggling for air, until LJ pulled back, grinning, as Alex gasped for breath, her vision blurring.

“So, want to tell me what you need to do, other than see the balloon connection?” LJ asked.

“I-I can’t!” Alex protested again before LJ pressed her lips against her again before letting go of her face and wrapping her arms around Alex, her fingers running through her hair, causing Alex to gasp and shudder in her grasp.

“You sure?” LJ asked her in a light teasing tone as she gasped.

“Dubs...needs me to help him.” Alex whispered, as LJ kissed her again.

“I assume Dubs is Mr Wilford?” She asked as Alex nodded.

“Good girl.” LJ said to her with a sweet smile, before kissing her yet again, then pressing a kiss to the tip of her nose, as Alex moaned into the kiss. Breaking apart, LJ straightened herself up whilst Alex still looked disoriented.

“I’m sure we’ll see more of each other around soon, Alexandra.” LJ winked as she brushed past her, leaving Alex behind in the viewing room.


	2. Boarding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprise, this is now going to be an actual story. Also an AO3 exclusive as Snowpiercer on FFN is like super dead as a fandom.

“So, how did you enjoy Snowpiercer?” Wilford asked Alex as they sat together for a drink in his quarters later that night.

“It was...interesting. A complete disaster in terms of preparation and order, but definitely interesting.” Alex told him, a pink tinge in her cheeks.

“Is that a blush I see?” Wilford asked with a light tone. “What’s his name?”

“Who said anything about a him?” Alex asked with an arched eyebrow.

“Fine, don’t tell me.” Wilford laughed. “Just make sure that if it’s someone aboard Snowpiercer, you don’t let them know anything about my plans.”

“I doubt even I know half of your plans, Dubs.” Alex told Wilford as he grinned at her.

“It’s better to compartmentalise, as I’ve said before.” Wilford told her. “You help me run the engine, that makes you my most trusted, even with just that, my dear.”

“Gee, thanks, Dubs.” Alex rolled her eyes.

“Now, I need to prepare my next step for taking my train back.” Wilford said, dismissing Alex as she left the room, scratching Jupiter behind the ears before she left. Heading back to her own bunk, she got into bed and pulled the curtains around, before drifting off to sleep, dreaming of thick red hair.

A few days passed with Alex just going about with her work on Big Alice, running the engine, helping Emilia with her work and running through climate models with Wilford, communicating with Bennett and Javier in the Snowpiercer engine and wondering how she could communicate with Snowpiercer using less than official channels. Until she overheard some of those working in the drugs facilities talking about their trade route through the Tail into Snowpiercer proper. She decided she would take the risk.

“Can you take this with the next delivery?” She asked one of them, slipping them a note inside of a small container.

“Sure, I’ll see what I can do, is this for anyone in particular?” The guy asked Alex.

“Just tell your contact on the other side to get it to LJ Folger.” Alex stated, turning to go.

“LJ Folger? Why?” The guy called after her.

“Just do it!” Alex ordered as she left.

/

“ _So, want to tell me about Dubs and his plans?”_

Alex read the note over and over from LJ. Was that it? Did she just want to know about Mr Wilford and what he was doing? What about what happened the other night? She had asked her in her note if she wanted to discuss what happened between them, but it seemed LJ just wanted to know about how to help Wilford?

“Are you alright, Alex?” Emilia asked her as she read the note again.

“I’m fine.” Alex said frostily.

“Alright, no need to bite my head off.” Emilia replied. “I was just going to ask, are you sending another note to your friend on Snowpiercer today?”

“I’m not sure yet, why?” Alex asked, looking at Emilia with curiosity. Was she still lovesick after that other Australian?

“I was wondering if you could get them to pass on a message to Murray as well?” Emilia asked with a slight blush.

“I’m sure I can.” Alex laughed. “Just get your note to me in the next hour.”

“Thanks Alex, you’re the best.” Emilia hugged her before rushing off, leaving Alex to her thoughts about a former First Class bitch.

“ _Alexandra Cavill, come to the engine”_ Wilford’s voice rang out over the tannoy, as Alex sighed as headed off to see what Dubs wanted now, as the others watched her leave. As she passed the medical bay, she could hear the cries and moans from the patient inside and shuddered at the thought of what could be going on in there.

Heading in, she saw Wilford trying on some suits and grinned at him.

“Heading for another night of fun, are we?”

“I’m actually inviting Miss Audrey here for an evening, to rekindle the romance, as it were.” Wilford told her.

“So make myself scarce, got it.” Alex told him as he shook his heads, pointing to the nearest chair.

“Sit, please, we need to talk anyway.”

“What’s all this about then?” Alex asked him as she sat down warily, Jupiter came padding over to her, and curled up by her feet, as she began to absently stroke him.

“My loyal flock on the train ahead. They need guidance, Alex. They need their shepherd back.”

“So, how do we make that happen? We’ve been attached to them for weeks now.”

“All in good time my dear. Once Snowpiercer herself begs me to take charge, I’ll board, but for now, I need someone aboard her for now who I can trust entirely, someone I have raised in my own image, someone who knows what to do and how to achieve it, and most importantly, I need someone who already has a level of trust aboard, somebody that those in charge will be willing to take in. I need you to do this for me, Alexandra.” Wilford told her, as Alex felt pride in her chest at that, Dubs was trusting her with something, maybe he was alright with her feelings for Melanie after all?

“I’ll do it.” Alex promised him. If she did it this way, they could take the train with less bloodshed than Wilford had originally expected, and maybe they could keep a peaceful existence going. She had to try, she knew that Melanie would be proud of her when she returned, if they managed to create a peaceful co-existence.

“Good girl, I knew I could count on you.” Wilford grinned at her, as she thought back to someone else calling her that, and fighting a shudder as she waited for Wilford to tell her the plan as to how they would get her aboard Snowpiercer full time.

“So, how are we going to get them to take me? I don’t think just asking if I can move to Snowpiercer will work.” Alex told him.

“You’ll be going as a refugee.” Wilford informed her. “We need to stage it as if you are fleeing from me, that I have abused you as punishment for your mothers apparent success the other night, that you are no longer welcome here and you need to flee. I’ll provide you with a way to contact myself though for when you’re aboard, so you can keep me appraised of your progress in restoring me to my engine.”

“I won’t let you down, Dubs.” Alex vowed.

“I know, now, go, speak to the Doctors Headwood and Sykes about staging your assault and escape from my clutches.” Wilford said. “I have to make it look convincing at this end.”

/

“There we go” Mr Headwood told Alex as they finished applying the final touches, adding a slight cut to her cheek as Alex winced slightly.

“Come on, time to chase you halfway across the train.” Sykes said grumpily. As Alex hopped up and followed her towards the border, getting to the phone, Sykes headed back and allowed Alex to call ahead.

“Hello? Snowpiercer? This is Alex Cavill, I need the border to open, they’re coming for me!”

“Get back here Alex!” Sykes called from the next car, sounding angry.

“Alex? We’re opening the border, hang tight!” The voice from the other end called, as Alex began to run to the door, banging on it as it opened, to be met with the worried face of Ruth, with several Brakemen behind her, as Sykes and a few others approached, before slinking back, allowing Alex to cross the border, as the door slammed shut behind them, she collapsed into Ruth’s arms, thanking her, as Ruth gently tried to soothe her.

“It will be alright, Alex, you’re safe on Snowpiercer.”


End file.
